Light It
by alinktothepresent
Summary: DISCONTINUED Klaus Baudelaire is a stoner. Note:People say it's funny!
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Klaus was 13 years old. He was well mannered, kind--a perfect gentleman...or so people thought. Underneath the glasses, the combed hair, and the innocent face was a stoner. He did weed, coke, and beer. He hid his stash underneath his bed. His friends would always come over, close the door and "read". Violet, Sunny, his parents: they didn't suspect a thing.I mean c'mon,would you?

One day, Klaus invited some friends over to get high. His parents were out taking Sunny for a check-up at the doctor's. Violet was still there but she would be in her room, talking on the phone (as usual). Three people, the same age as Klaus, came over. There names were: Alex, Cody, and Nick. A couple minutes passed. Klaus broke the silence.

"You wanna do this?" he asked.

"Yea--let's go. Will your sister bother us?" Cody asked.

"What do you think, you dumbass?" Nick replied.

"Well, hey, I'm just being careful!" Cody yelled.

"You're being a--" Alex was interupted by Klaus.

"Would yall shut the fuck up? Or do yall want Violet to hear us?"

They looked up toward Violet's room. Of course they didn't.

"No" Nick said. "Let's go to your room."

"Yea" Alex said.

So they followed Klaus into his room and shut the door. Nick pulled a box out from under Klaus' bed. It contained marajuana, cocaine, and a 40 oz.. Klaus took out the weed and simply said: "Light it.".


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Everyone was laughing, amd the room was full of smoke. No one was making sense. It was Cody's turn with the joint.

"Quit hoggin it, you, uhh...you...aww shit..." Alex babbled.

"Here." Cody handed the weed over to Alex.

"Hey, guys, what all's in that box?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Klaus replied with his eyes closed. "Probably more, umm...stuff."

"Yea..." Cody said while he looked from the celing, to his hands. "Hahaha..."

"Let's look in that boox." Nick suggested.

"YOU SAID BOOX!HAHAHA!" Klaus laughed. "Oh my God...that's great..."

Nick picked up the box and looked inside. He thought for a moment."Can we drink that?" he asked.

"Yea...I mean cough its mine...uhh...why not!" Klaus exclaimed. So Klaus took the beer and downed a little bit of it. "Here, Alex. Try it. It's GRRREAT!Hahaha!"

"Ok, gimme it." Alex replied. He got the 40 oz. and drunk some. "Damn...this is the SHIT!"

Meanwhile, in Violet's room, she decided to go and check on Klaus and his friends. So she got off the phone and walked over to his room. The door wasn't locked, so she had absolutly no trouble getting in. She walked right on in. At first none of the guys noticed her. But she fixed that.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" they all just gave her a dumb look. "WELL?"

"We were just-" Nick began. He was interupted by Violet.

"OUT!" she ordered. Everyone got up and left. Violet grabbed Klaus by the shirt. "Not you!"

"Okay. Jeez..." Klaus said, annoyed.

"What do you think you were doing?" Violet asked, authority in her voice.

"Uhh...let's see...umm...oh yea! Getting high!" Klaus said, almost proud. Bad move.

"Why?"

"Cause it's cool." Klaus said, as if it were no big deal. Violet started to cry.

"Don't you realise what you're doing is wrong, stupid, and dangerous?"

"Violet?"

"Yes, Klaus?" Violet answered, now shaking.

"Why are you crying?" Klaus asked and wiped off her tears. Violet just cryed more.

"Because I love you, Klaus...and you could have killed yourself." She was on his shoulder now. Crying. Klaus hugged her. He never really though about that. He felt so bad.

"I'm sorry." he said, finally realizing that his actions were stupid. "I am SO sorry." Then he cryed on her shoulder and she comforted him. "I'll get rid of all of it, and I'll never do drugs again...I promise."

"Thank you, Klaus...thank you..." she said, and squeezed him a little. Just holding him. She thought she'd never let him go. I mean, c'mon, if she hadn't came in to check on him, she would've never had that chance again.

"No...thank YOU, Violet." Klaus said. "Thank you for saving my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

It was getting kinda late. Violet and Klaus were in the living room reading.

"When are they getting back?" Klaus asked.

"Who?"

"Mom, Dad, and Sunny." he asnswered.

"Oh, yea. I don't know." she replied. "They should be here any minute now."

"I'm so BORED!" Klaus complained. How long had they been reading? Too long, he thought. And for him, that was really saying something. Violet just sort of laughed. Klaus rolled his eyes."What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Let's talk."

"Okay, what about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know...anything."

"Okay...you start." he said.

"Whatever...uhh...let's see..what could we talk about..." she just looked at him, as if he would know. He DID know.

"Violet, I promised you I'd stop. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course...well, I don't know."

"Come here." Klaus said. Violet got up and sat down next to him on the couch.

"What?" he held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I promise you, I will get rid of my drugs and stuff. And NEVER mess with them again." Violet looked at him for a few seconds.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Thanks." he gave her a kiss and heard a car pulling the driveway. "That's them."

"Yea...let's go." she got up, and with Klaus following her, she went outside and greeted her parents and Sunny. "Hey!" she called out to them. "What took yall so long?"

"Traffic." Mr. Baudelaire said, simply.

"What time is it, Klaus?" Mrs. Baudelaire asked, yawning.

"9:03."

"Oh, Sunny, it's WAY past your bedtime." Mrs. Baudelaire informed. So everyone went inside and got ready for bed. (time passes) Klaus woke up in the middle of the night (or so he thought) and decided to go get a drink. He went downstairs to the kitchen and got a cup.

"What should I get..." he said, scatching his head. "Water...milk...maybe...NO." he shook his head. He looked where at the cabnet where his dad kept the alcohol. He opened the fridge and got Coka-Cola and then got some rum. He poured the rum into the cup. Same with the coke. Coke...Snap out of it Klaus! His head told him. You made a promise to Violet! But it was too late. He took a sip. Then another. Then just downed it. Well you know what they say: Old habits die hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Violet woke up to the sound of birds singing. It was going to be a great day...or so she thought. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. When she entered the kitchen, however, she stepped in somthing. At first, she didn't know what the strange liquid was. But when touched it and smelt her finger, she did. Her parents were to tired last night to be drinking--even a little. That only left one person. Klaus. She went back upstairs and barged into his room. He was still asleep. Not for long, she thought.

"Klaus." she said. "Klaus." she repeated, this time shaking him.

"Mmm..." he mumbled, half asleep.

"Klaus." she said, louder.

"Whaaat..?"

"Get up." she ordered. He said somthing under his breath, but he did as he was told.

"What do you want?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"I know what you did." suddenly, Klaus got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Huh?"

"You promised, Klaus." she said, holding back a tear. She couldn't cry for him, he needed tough-love. "You said you'd stop."

"Look I tryed, but it's hard, okay?"

"Do I need to tell Mom and Dad?" she suggested. She wasn't saying it to punish him. She was saying it to help him.

"No!" he said, louder then he planned. "I mean, no." he said softer. He didn't want his parents to wake up. That would just suck.

"Well I don't think you can do this...maybe you need counseling?" she asked.

"No..." he said, trying to be calm. No one could know about this. No one. "I'll stop."

"Yea, right..." she muttered. Klaus sighed.

"Trust me." he said, trying to smile. She didn't say anything. She just left. "Damnit..." he said to himself.


End file.
